supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floridacandieinafire -Alice Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Since the footage of the Submission is lost, we won't show it. Observation begins Supernanny: The happiness of the house didn't last long as Gabbie wanted cookies. Gabbie: GIVE ME MY COOKIES!!! Jeffrey: Sure. Sally: Why would you give it to her? Jeffrey: Because if I said no, then she'll kill me! Sally: ARE YOU SERIOUS JEFF?!?! SHE'S 4 YEARS OLD!!! Supernanny: That's just crazy! 15 minutes later... Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supernanny: Out of nowehere, Alex threw a chair at Jason. Jason: YOU MOTHERF***ER!!! Sally: That's it! You 2 are listening to It's Everyday Bro for 5 hours! Alex: NO MOM!!! WE'RE SORRY!!! Sally: Sorry ain't gonna cut it! Supernanny: And then their mom made them listen to bad music! At nighttime... Gabbie: I AM THE BOSS!!! Sally: Now you earned yourself a night in the Creepy Zoo! Gabbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supernanny: And then, she literally took Gabbie to the Creepy Zoo and made her stay there for the night! And I'm not even joking! Gabbie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Robotic Tiger: Come And Plaaaaaaay with us..... Robotic Elephant: For all eternity...... (a Robotic gorilla pops up and lets out a screeching noise) Gabbie: HELP ME!!!! (A Robotic duck pops up) Robotic duck: *glitched laughter* (The Robotic duck malfunctions and shuts down) (Alex and Jason Barge in and fight the robots) (Jason Fights a Robotic panda) (Alex Pees on the Robotic spider, causing it to malfunction) (Jason throws water on the Robotic lamb, causing it to shut down) (Alex poops on his hand and throws his poop at the Robotic turtle, causing it to short circuit) (Jason finds the power box for the robots, and pulls the lever, causing all of the animals to shut down) Observation continues (we see Jason applying for a college and a university) Parent Meeting Supernanny: This has got to be the worst mom I've meet! Sally: What do you mean? Supernanny: You know what I mean! You made your kids listen to bad songs and made your toddler Gabbie stay in the Creepy Zoo for the night! I mean, what in the world were you thinking?!?! Jeffrey: Well, my wife grew up with extremely abusive parents and the scars remain on her Supernanny: Well that's where I'll focus on today! Get her to discipline her kids in a non-abusive manner! Extreme Punishment Sally: JASON!!! DID YOU JUST GET SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL?!?! Jason: Yeah. But I can explain everything...It wasn't my fault, Wendell kept hitting me with a soccer ball. Wendell blamed it all on me. Sally: NOW YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO EAR R*** FOR 69 HOURS!!! Supernanny: Nope! He's gonna get locked out with some things to do. Sally: Fine! Here's some stuff! Now stay there for 69 hours! Supernanny: He's actually gonna stay there for 30 minutes, not for hours! Sally: Fine, 30 minutes then! Family Test Run Supernanny: Let's see how mom will do! Alex: I WANT COKE!!! Sally: This is your warning! Another outburst and your going to time-out! Alex: NO Bitch!!! Sally: Ok, then you can watch Tokyo Demon for 30 hours straight! Supernanny: MOM!!! What did I ever told you? No more cruel and unusual punishments! Jason: Alex, I'll save you from watching that hentai! Alex: Thanks! Sally: DID YOU HELP YOUR BROTHER FROM GETTING OUT OF A PUNISHMENT?!?! Alex: Yeah. Sally: THEN YOU'LL WATCH CRINGY ANIMAL JAM VIDEOS!!! Supernanny: Oh my word... She hasn't learned anything hasn't she? Sally: Shut up, Super-fatty! I am the parent here, so I can do whatever I want! Jason: When fall comes this year, Mom, I will be outta this madhouse and off to college! (Jason heads upstairs to his room to start packing his stuff to prepare to leave for college) Jason's High School Graduation Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts